


Bittersweet Tragedy

by yankeecandle123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeecandle123/pseuds/yankeecandle123
Summary: George's mom ships him off to this troubled teens camp and he falls for dream looool
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. off the charts crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! its me rory finally writing the fic  
> my twitter is @/quackityspinky if you have any questions and the co-creator helped me write a little their twitter is @/kolwowie  
> if any of the people in the story say they are uncomfy with this please tell me and i will take it down!!  
> anywho enjoy this i promise it will get better the first chap. is a little boring ill probably post tmr or the next day!!!

“Mum, are you sure I have to go to this stupid camp?” George groaned towards his mother's direction. 

Much to his demise, his mother was on the verge of shipping him off to a “troubled teens” camp— after he skipped more than half of his classes in school, which beyond contrary belief was for good reasoning (well at least in his brain it was.) 

Instead, him and his childhood best friend Eret spent every other day sneaking into their clubhouse, giving into the freedom resting inside their homely makeshift abode. They'd spent continuous hours there saying whatever comes to mind, all while eating their favorite snacks from when they were younger. 

Easy to say, those treasured moments they spent gave George a ladder out of the pit he ridiculed as depression. 

When his mother found out about this though, she wasn't exactly the most patient and welcoming. 

George and his mother had gotten into one of their rather atrocious arguments yet again, which were one of many in the pile of this daily reoccurrence. 

He couldn't really bother with her much longer, deciding to make a big leap towards just avoiding her in every way possible. 

He'd stay overnight at the clubhouse, surviving off of their unlimited supplies of gushers, and waving goodbye to Eret each time a midnight blue consumed the sky. 

Everything was going completely fine— well until 2 weeks in his mother caught him in the act of trying to retrieve some items from his old room. 

That's when his life came crumbling down right before him. 

He'd have to say goodbye to everything in 2 days from the insight from his mother. Leaving his current life behind, in exchange for one at some rundown camp for "troublemakers" like him. 

Instinctively, he rushed to call Eret to tell her about what had just gone down, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His words formed in strings of stutters, making it barely audible to make out but his friends' ears had caught on to this vocabulary over time. 

Eret threw his shoes on, tying them together sloppily, popping a few things into a bag, got the okay from his parents to go visit, and eventually started to run off towards George's house. All accomplished while staying on the phone, comforting their friend the whole ride there. 

As soon as George saw Eret standing in the doorframe, he threw his arms around him in an overwhelming hug, receiving the cold feeling on her body from the cool wind outside. Tears still pooling in his eyes as he latched on for dear life. 

After the long comforting hug, the 2 went upstairs to George’s room to assemble his stuff together. 

Eret had brought over one of their stuffed animals, some leftover gummy worms from the club house, a book (The Perks of Being a Wallflower, which is one of the two's childhood favorites), and a black miniskirt he had being nagging at George to wear for months, forcing him to pinky promise to wear it while at camp.

After stuffing all of Georges so-called necessities into a backpack paired with a duffle bag, he laid down on the bed next to his favorite person in the whole world for one last time for god knows how long— the mattress's texture being a little more uncomfortable and bumpy than usual, since they've already taken off its sheets. 

George suddenly snapped out of his thoughts after replaying his memories, tuning back into reality. He felt a streak smack across his face, coming to the realization of his mom suddenly yelling at him… again. 

He mindlessly slid into the backseat of his mom's van, drenched in the stench of cigarettes and diet coke. He popped in his earbuds, choosing a playlist composed of comforting songs, texting Eret till he lost service. 

His stay at the camp was gonna be quite the long one. 

What made it even worse was the fact that he didn't even know how he was going to survive for that long, he wasn't exactly the most experienced either when it came to the social interaction aspect of camp. 

12 hours passed by them shortly, making George jump as he woke up to a slap to the knee. He shot up quickly in defense, taking in his surroundings with his eyes drooping, finally eyeing the familiar figure in the driver's seat. 

“Get up we’re here,” his mother demanded firmly. 

He vaguely saw her roll her eyes before roughly opening the car door, quickly grabbing her son's backpack. 

George, however on the other hand, slowly reached for his duffle bag from the front seat and walked towards his mom. After looking him up and down thrice, she shoved the backpack in her son's arms, followed by a cold-hearted hug and a quick wave. 

She drove off into the distance, drifting off into the dark blue sky. George didn't wave back. 

It was around 10:30 pm when he got to the camp, so almost all the lights on the campus were shut off. 

He walked around till he found the receptionist at the camp, asking for his room number rather anxiously before navigating through the wooden hallways, and clicking a key into a lock and twisting the door open. 

There were a few photos dangling from the wall and a stuffed duck pillow on the bed alongside some gray sheets. He threw his bag onto the bed beside the already made one, unzipping it and yanking the sheets out from his bag, struggling to cover each corner with it, which was honestly quite frustrating. 

He grabbed the penguin stuffed animal Eret had given him earlier, carefully putting it on top of his bed's blanket. Before he could get any further into unpacking and putting his clothes in the bin underneath his bed— he heard the door click open followed by a full swing open and then finally a shriek. 

“FUCKING HELL, WHO ARE YOU?” somebody yelped from behind him. He turned around fast enough to almost give him whiplash.

“I'm George, I think I'm gonna be your new roommate… sorry for startling you,” he reassured the other cautiously. A deep sigh of relief followed suit. 

“Oh lord, hi I'm Alex and it's uh it’s nice to meet you too..?” his now-roommate contributed, trying to sound respectful in terms of introductions. 

The rest of the night George continued unpacking the remainder of his stuff, wincing at the skirt Eret had shoved into the backpack. Slowly putting it into the plastic box under his bed— praying nobody ever bothers peeking down there.

Once he finally settled himself into bed, he looked up at the blank popcorn ceiling, wishing he could be with Eret back in the clubhouse, after a while of just staring he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.


	2. well this isnt too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! im hoping this is long enough, i wrote it kinda sleep deprived sorry if its not the best quality!!
> 
> my twitter is @/quackityspinky ill post updates on there  
> you should also follow @/kolwowie a co-writer who helps edit parts of the story
> 
> i really loved writing the cafe scene it hit close to home so i hope some people can relate or just like, like how u described it jssgksbs
> 
> anywho ENJOY PLEASE!!!

George awoke next morning sleep still burning in his eyes, suddenly met with the eyes of his now-roommate—Alex—towering over him, already dressed waving his arms around excitingly. 

George stared blankly in front of him, silently waiting for Alex to contribute anything to the alarming wakeup. 

“OH GREAT!! You're awake, finally! Go shower and get dressed, breakfast is in 30. You've just gotta meet the gang!!” Alex rambled, stars beaming in his eyes. 

Mental note: this one is too loud and energetic for his own good. 

Alex continued to stare at him as if he was an orange on an apple tree, Still lingering for a response as if it were to ever come.

“Oh.. uh yeah for sure..” George was still very groggy but not too exhausted, surprisingly.

He strode over to his basket of shower necessities, slipping on a pair of flip flops, shoving some things into his pockets, and finally beginning the trek down the wooded halls, still in sweats and a t-shirt from the night before. 

He strolled past the doors to rooms, wondering if they were full or if they had 1 person similar to how Alex had been the night before George’s life was completely wrecked. 

Whilst trying to find the bathrooms, he heard some voices trail down the halls, he subconsciously shuffled his way through the carpeted rivers towards the deep voices as he turned the corner. One of the boys ran into him, knocking him backwards just a tad.

“WOAH THERE BUDDY!” one boy yelped rather loudly for 9 am, still scrambling to his feet. 

The 2 boys looked like tweedle dee and tweedle dum, laughing at the dullest joke ever. Mental note: these two are absolute nimrods.

“Oh uh sorry about that,” he apologizes, his foregin accent tinting his sentences heavily. “Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?” George was trying to be as polite as possible, still a little frightened from the loud yelp earlier. He despised loud noises, they weren’t comforting in any way. 

The darker haired of the boys looked absolutely astonished. His mouth hanging wide as heavy laughter spewed from it. 

However, the blond spoke up first whilst the other was still catching his breath.

“YOU’RE BRITISH? WOAH THAT'S CRAZY!”

Maybe George was just dense or something— but these ‘jokes’ weren’t funny, just mindless.

“I am yeah? But do you know where the bathroom is?” George was starting to get impatient, plus his body was starting to freeze a little. Yet, he still continued to keep a respectful front toward the two, aching to make good impressions on all the teens in this hellhole of a camp for so-called troublemakers. 

He didn't want it to be any harder than it already was. This time however, the brunet spoke first, “Oh uh yeah sorry about him, it's down the hall and then take 2 lefts,” he provided the directions with a small smile. George thanked him as he watched the boys run down the hallway— still giggling just loud enough so he could still hear them. 

Mental note: the brunet was way more polite than the blond by a landslide. 

After around 5 minutes of awkwardly walking around, he finally arrived at the bathrooms. He immediately turned the shower handle to the right section labeled hot, the handle hanging above the maximum heat strip slightly. Following suit, he undresses himself, shortly stepping into the shower with relief. The warm sizzling water pouring down his body, steaming up the mirror nearby.

George took around 15 minutes in the shower trying to be considerate to others in the restrooms, but also taking note of making sure he doesn’t smell either. His mouth winced at the minty taste brushing against his teeth harshley for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

George really sucked at taking care of himself— but he usually made sure to be fresh (key word: usually). He hated this trait about himself with a burning passion, it had developed some time when being off his meds. His mother could afford them, she just had more important priorities other than George.

After slipping on some light grey sweats and a sweater with a rolling stones logo on the front side, he pulled on beat up white converses to finish off his outfit. George walked towards the cafeteria rather slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. It would be loud. Really loud. He was right.

Almost as soon as he walked into the cafeteria he scanned it for his new roommate, he caught him sitting with the 2 boys from the hallway earlier (scoffing at the sight) one of which had another guy sitting between him, a rather lengthy kid with split dyed white and black hair who looked very chill, a even taller man sat next to him with what looked as if could be a yellow hoodie and dark brown hair, a man with long pink braided hair sat next to the lengthy boy seeming to be writing something down, and last but not least (definitely not least in George’s eyes) a rather lean and muscled man with fluffy dirty blonde hair and a nice smile swept across his face.

When Alex saw him peering over from the doors he ran to grab his new friend. Alex dragged the brunet over to the table pushing him forward a bit George’s wet hair slapping his face and flipping upward.

“OMG YOUR THE BRITISH KID I SAW IN THE HALLWAY!!!!” the familiar face said, seeming to be screaming. The rest at the table did not seem to be phased, George had physically shaken when he squealed though. George could feel his face heat up and automatically knew he was beet red getting slightly more embarrassed at the thought. His mind went blank for a second before someone else spoke up.

“Punz why are you always so rude?!?!?” the other boy from the hallway shot eyeing George as he stood like a deer in headlights, his body felt like crashing down. At this point he wanted to cry, this was the absolute fucking worst, his first day and hes managed to embarrass himself already? Good going George. Mental note: “Punz”? Was annoying.

“Hey dude, are you okay?” another voice called looking over it was the fluffy haired boy that caught his eye. George stared for a second realizing hot tears were pricking at his eyes rather spitefully. Now THAT was embarrassing.

“I- uh.. Yeah I'm fine just a little overwhelmed” he stuttered a bit still mentally taking in what was happening, running his sleeved hand across his eyes wiping away the almost teardrops forming in his eyes. Before he could say anything more he noticed the man in the what looked like a yellow hoodie reach over and smack “Punz”.

George flinched at the action, still very flustered and the dirty blond looking at him, eyes swelled with compassion and carefulness. Mental note: he liked this one. A lot

“OKAY OKAY IDIOTS CALM DOWN THIS IS GEORGE NOW INTRODUCTIONS,, GO!” Alex was still being quite loud and he didn't know how to feel about all the noise. Actually he did, he hated it. He could feel the ground shake between his shoes hobbling back and forth slowly.

The man sitting in between the brunets’ legs spoke first.

“Hi! I'm Karl and this is Nick or Sapnap we call him both!!” he executed the sentence with a giggle and a finger pointing at the man behind him.

“They're in loveeeee,, hi i'm Sam im in the room across yours” Sam had a bright smile and looked pretty nice. Mental note: Karl and Nick are a thing and Sam isn't a psycho.

“Uhh hi i’m uh i'm Clay but everyone calls me dream im cool with either” a blush started spreading across the boys face making George mezomorized at the sight of it. Mental note: Clay was really really pretty.

“Ranboo.” This was the lengthy boy with dull hair who spoke, he was eating gummy worms, the same brand he and Eret bought back at home. The same ones in his backpack. The same she had packed for George before he left. Flashes of memories played through his mind again and again. He felt uneasy as if someone had attempted knocking him over. On the verge of tears again he tried to think happy thoughts but the loneliness crept through the crowd of people around him giving blankly stares. George felt tears pull through his eyes almost falling before the blond spoke up zoning him back in.

He had noticed George’s demeanor and needed to get him away from the crowd. Now. 

“Hey George I can go up through the lunch line with you if you like, i'll show you the best things to get” His lips curled up in the most perfect way one could ever think of. Butterflies invaded his stomach fluttering round all directions. All his thoughts poured out of head instantaneously as he focused on the blond's words. He wanted to faint, was he seriously swooning over someone he just met 10 minutes ago?

“Sure!!” he responded almost immediately but stuttered a bit setting him back a few seconds in his reply, sad excitement reaching and dragging through his voice. Almost failing to unstick his feet from the ground and walk to the lunch line, Clay tugged his sweatshirt a little pulling him a bit closer as they walked through the chaotic room. George had gotten very good at drowning noise out being the only thing he ever heard as a child.

Clay walked him to the counter sitting in comfortable silence. To George though it wasn't comforting silence he needed to break it. “Hey, uh thanks for uh saving me back there, if you hadn't I would have probably had a panic attack if it wasn't obvious…” he trailed off picking up again with “oh wait... shit! It was obvious cause you literally did notice.” He had never been good with words and expressed his emotions through physical contact only to Eret but they weren't there right then.

Clay just chuckled at him mindlessly trying to make it clear he didn't mind, not wanting to embarrass George even further. 

“It's no problem, i’d hope someone would do that for me so I guess it was just instincts” the way the other boys words fell from his mouth with such grace gave George a calmed sense.

Breakfast was pretty tame after that considering the beginning events of the day.

George had ended up in the library at the end of the day reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower the book Eret packed for him. He really liked Patrick, having similar experiences to him being openly gay in highschool freshman and sophmore year. Being called slurs left and right and having the nickname “twink” mainstream through the whole school. 

George heard the library doors swing open and out of instinct threw himself around timidly only to remember he's not at home anymore. He's here, there's no need to be afraid. Wherever here was he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Blond hair caught his eye realizing it was Clay, after starring in awe for around 10 seconds he saw the man stride toward him. Whipping his head forward quickly hoping the blond didn't see him. Only to his demise these were the first words he heard linger into his eardrums.

“Like what you see?”

He knew exactly who it was, a large blush grew across his cheeks. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. shitshithshitshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is lowkey really short but i should be uploading again tonight i just wanted to get something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - quackityspinky
> 
> the next chapter might have a little bit of karlnap :)

George just started back, cheeks a deep shade of red mildly embarrassed at the tall boys comment. He looked up at the other with a pretty smile pulled across his smooth lips, scent of his cologne lingering in the air.

“Oh so you do?” Clay threw a wink at him and held out his hand. “Hey mind coming with me back to my room, the gangs back there?” had he really come just to….get George? The blond was still smirking down at him calmly.

Butterflies rose in George’s stomach just thinking about the fact Clay had come to grab him, but the sudden realization that “the gang” was gonna be there hit him like a knife to the stomach. George didn’t really like the gang, they were loud and well just loud really. He was torn for a few seconds before speaking up “uh sure i'll go but they are really noisy” George winced at what he had just said already oversharing and this was only their second interaction.

“Are you sound sensitive?” Clay had asked worry laced in his words, it baffled George how much he cared… and how quickly he understood the problem? 

“I- i uh- i am i guess, loud noises bother me a bunch” he stammered throughout the sentence. Clay just looked down at him with an unsettling gaze. George wanted to go, he really did it's just that he wasn't really looking to have a panic attack tonight morely he just wanted to read his book. 

“I can just stay here with you if you'd like? Or we could go back to your room and chill out?” George could tell Clay was being genuine but he really didn't want to cheat him out of time with his friends after all Clay was coming to receive George and bring him back to their friends for them to all hang out TOGETHER.

“Well i wouldn't want to keep you from your friends…” his accent tinted words spewing from his mouth knowing full well he wanted Clay to go back to his room with him.

“It's no big deal George…” he trailed off but picked up the thought again after a few seconds “I might even like it better.” the words brushed off his tongue very confidently making George feel like his head was about to pop off.

“You.. you'd what??” George scrambled across the words and took in deep shock not really processing what was happening.

“Yeah yeah okay now get up let's get going!!” he sounded excited catching George’s sleeve in his slim fingers tugging lightly the same as it was at breakfast. George slowly stood up STILL processing and Clay loosened his grip up. “That's only if you want of course”

George snapped back realizing what the boy said and quickly reassuring him “nonononono your all good I was just a little shook up that's all” his words had slurred together at how fast he was talking.

Clay resumed his place on George's arm and dragged him out of the library stopping in his tracks around 12 meters away from the homey building, turning to George slightly before he spoke up “George your eyes look really good in the moonlight like this” holy hell he was pretty. I really wanna kiss him. Fuck. Nonono he meant these words in a platonic way.

“Thank you, Clay, your freckles look stunning…” was that too much? Did he say too much.

Apparently not because he caught the gaze of the others green eyes trailing down to his lips. He had only known this boy for 17 hours and yet he felt safer with him than he ever had anyone before, even Eret.

“Can I-”

He was cut off with the brunet's lips clashing into his with the most want in the world, grabbing fistfuls of the blonds jacket tugging down whilst standing on his tippy toes reaching for more.. George felt fingers slowly slip into his hair grasping tufts with crave. George pulled back for a gasp of air, but soon rejoined his lips with dreams sweaty breaths stinging the back of his throat leaving him breathless. 

Moments later their lips parted but Clay pulled George in swiftly holding behind his waist other arm wrapped around the back of his head securing it to his chest making sure they were as close as possible.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, it became very obvious how much one another needed it but George spoke up first.

“I think we should go hang out with the gang, I feel a lot better now” He mumbled into the blonds sweater. Clay could feel the smile on his lips through the thick fabric, just the thought of the others' smiles made him blush. 

“You sure?” he cooed pressing a small kiss into the brunet’s hair. George was more than sure he felt alive for the first time in months.

“Yes I promise I'm sure, I feel… happy” that felt weird to say, for the record George was never happy and to go from nothingness to complete bliss in a few seconds was pretty pleasing to him.


End file.
